


Prodigy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no substitute for natural aptitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prodigy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leela_cat (Leela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/gifts).



**Title:** Prodigy  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** There is no substitute for natural aptitude.  
 **Word Count:** 174  
 **Genre:** Erotica, humor.  
 **Warnings:** Er... fluff?  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/) 's birthday. She requested Snarry, prompt: prodigy. Sorry for the unimaginative title. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Prodigy

~

“You’re sure you’ve never...done this before?” Severus groaned.

Harry, his mouth wrapped around Severus’ cock, couldn’t answer verbally but he hummed an affirmative noise, the vibrations making Severus’ hand involuntarily clench the upholstered arm of his chair.

“You’re...moderately accomplished at this,” Severus muttered, his breath escaping in little pants as Harry’s tongue curled cleverly around his prick. “If this is truly your...first time, I may even have classify you as -- God, yes there -- a prodigy.”

Harry sucked harder, and Severus’ fingers settled in his hair.

It only took a few more well-orchestrated sucks to have Severus pulsing down Harry’s throat.

When Harry finally pulled off, Severus was sprawled in the chair, eyes at half-mast, mouth slack with pleasure. “A prodigy?” Harry repeated.

Severus sneered. “People say many things during sex, Potter. Do not get complacent.”

Harry laughed. “I’ll practice more, then, shall I? Perhaps you can give me a demonstration.”

Severus smirked. Looked like he’d have plenty of time to show Potter why he’d been considered a prodigy, too.

~


End file.
